


Stillleben

by CornChrunchie



Series: Lyrisches zum Tatort Münster [11]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poetry, Slash, romantic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zwei Hände, zwei Welten, fast wie ein Stillleben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stillleben

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert wurde dieses Werk lustigerweise nur von einem Bild mit zwei Händen. Da kann man mal sehen, was mein Gehirn so alles fabriziert. Fasznierend ... Jedenfalls muss ich wohl auch nicht erwähnen, um welche Hände es hier geht - man muss wahrlich kein Genie sein, um das zu erkennen. Und ja, ich bin mir sehr wohl ihm Klaren, dass ein Stillleben eigentlich ausschließlich aus leblosen Dingen bestehen kann. Ich betitele das jetzt einfach mal als künstlerische Freiheit. Und es sind auch nicht immer ganz so neue Formulierungen dabei. Ach ja, und als die Autoren den Löffel zum Verteilen der Romantik über die Geschichte gehalten hat, ist ihr womöglich die Hand ausgerutscht ... Ich hoffe auf jeden Fall sehr, dass euch mein Stillleben gefällt. Habt noch einen schönen Abend :)

 

* * *

Zwei Hände.

Zwei Welten.

Die linke grazil und elegant. Adern zeichnen sich sanft unter der weichen Haut ab. Jede Falte eine Geschichte.

Die rechte etwas dicker und kräftiger. Die Haut glatt und zart. Eine Geschichte ganz für sich.

Sie liegen nebeneinander.

Fast wie ein Stillleben.

Sie könnten nichts tun und alles bedeuten.

Leute würden sie sehen und fragen, um wessen Hände es sich handelt und warum sie nebeneinander liegen, ganz nah, ohne sich zu berühren.

Und der Maler würde sagen, dass man nicht wissen braucht, wessen Hände das sind, weil man sich nicht von Nebensächlichkeiten ablenken lassen sollte, um das eigentlich Wichtige zu erkennen. Und dass man sich nicht anfassen muss, um sich zu berühren.

So liegen sie einfach nebeneinander.

Fast wie ein Stillleben, nur ganz ohne Künstler, weil Menschen keine Maler sind, bloß weil sie die Wahrheit vertuschen. Und trotzdem sind wir alle Kunst, gezeichnet vom Leben.

Plötzlich bewegt sich die rechte Hand.

Doch kein Stillleben.

Ganz langsam nähert sie sich der linken, fasst sie behutsam an und dreht sie vorsichtig um, so dass die Handfläche zu sehen ist.

Finger erkunden sacht die andere Welt, die doch eigentlich schon so nah, schon so vertraut ist.

Fahren leicht über die Lebenslinie, die lang über die Hand verläuft, weiter zur Herzlinie, die den ein oder anderen Bruch hat, bis zur Schicksalslinie, die tief ausgeprägt ist.

Ruhig liegt die linke Hand weiter da. Offen und voller Vertrauen. Voller Vertrauen in die andere Welt, die sie nicht verdrängt, sondern vollendet.

Fingerspitzen treffen zärtlich aufeinander.

Kleiner Finger auf kleinen Finger. _Für jeden Moment, den du mir schenkst._

Ringfinger auf Ringfinger. _Für die Ewigkeit, die wir erleben._

Mittelfinger auf Mittelfinger. _Für deine Stärke, die mich hält._

Zeigefinger auf Zeigefinger. _Für jedes Wort, das ich höre, jeden Blick, den ich verstehe und jede Berührung, die ich spüre._

Daumen auf Daumen. _Für die Zweisamkeit, die vollkommen scheint, wenn deine Welt sich mit meiner vereint._

Und endlich bewegt sich auch die linke Hand. Erwacht aus ihrer Starre und lässt die Fingerspitzen sanft aneinander vorbei gleiten, bis Finger sich verhaken und Handflächen sich berühren. Bis sie wieder regungslos liegen.

Zwei Hände.

Eine Welt.

Fast wie ein Stillleben.

Wie immer, wenn sie leise lieben und still leben.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Zehn Blicke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436306) by [Tjej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej)




End file.
